


Name

by Anti047



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Name

午后橙色的阳光照在Dubai的沙海上，宛如黄金般耀眼。而此时的Solo却无心欣赏窗外油画般的景色，他半卧在柔软洁白的床单上假寐。

房间里用来宁神的熏香毫无用处，Solo烦躁地踢开了身上的薄被。现在他身上穿着宽大的孔雀蓝色的浴袍，异域风情的刺绣和Solo深刻的五官非常搭配。他不想动一下，就连床头的水杯都不想伸手去拿。

这个小家伙真的是耗尽了他所有的力气。

“一个人都不在……”Solo抚摸着高高隆起的肚皮，发出一声叹息。

这要从三天前说起。

在Solo睡得香甜的时候，他亲爱的丈夫们将他悄悄送上了私人飞机。等Solo半夜醒来准备下床觅食的时候意外的发现自己正在离地面几千英尺的天空，而且他发誓自己离开美国领空至少一个小时了。

“谁能给我一个解释？”Solo来到驾驶舱，质问他的丈夫们。

“记得Christian说他在Dubai的目标吗？”Bruce一边校准航线一边说道。

“出了问题，我们可能要在那里待上几周。”Christian直接给出了答案。

“所以我根本没有选择权。”Solo靠在门框上，双手抱胸。

“没关系，你可以在酒店的房间里做任何事情。”Bruce大方的许诺，而Solo只关注“在酒店里”这个限定。

撇开这些不说，Solo真是感觉自己身为罪犯而这次却被狠狠地坑了一次。自己在这个超级豪华的套间里除了和兄弟两人的缠绵几乎没有离开过床，总之不管Solo一开始有多少抱怨，最后都能变成做爱的借口。

孕期让Solo感受到了一种从未有过的依赖感，刚开始的时候他还能自己回宾馆住，后来没有人在床上他就睡不着。当然，和肚皮一起膨胀起来的还有对性的渴望。

这样的情况下的怀孕案例少得很，等到Solo过了危险期的时候他的身体几乎敏感得要命。有时候Solo根本不能起身，肚子里的小东西只要动一下他就会红着脸流出一滩情液。甚至受不了一点点的触碰，那些天他只能浑身裸着或者穿着最柔软的布料躺在床上发呆。

比如说现在。

Solo翻了个身，找到一个更加舒适的姿势。他张开双腿让手指可以轻松地探到前面含着粘液的阴唇，手指在内壁来回磨蹭的时候Solo忍不住发出一声叹息。

他需要这个，上涨的欲望很快战胜了一开始的羞耻。

他从没这样干过，遇到他们之前是羞愧，之后是没有必要。但是现在，Solo只想要个能狠狠插进去的东西。Solo不敢过于深入，他只能用指甲刮骚内壁，用关节夹着阴核拉扯。只是这样他觉得远远不够，他夹紧双腿骑在自己的手掌上来回摩擦。

“嗯……”Solo不再顾忌自己的声音，来回耸动着腰胯。

沉迷在自慰的快感里Solo根本没有注意到房间里多出来的两个人，直到被一人的声音打断手上的动作。

“想我们了？”Bruce握起Solo满是情液的手掌，含住了小小的手掌，“这个似乎不够大啊……”

“结束了？”Solo问道，没有理会对方下流的调笑。

“还有几天。”Christian从后面抚上了Solo的腹部。

没有多问，Solo现在需要的只是一场性爱。他顺从地任由Bruce将他的头按到胯间，他解开拉链掏出黑色阴茎急迫想要整个吞下。他感觉Bruce的阴茎在自己的口腔里胀大，硬邦邦地戳着自己的上颚。

而Christian也用手指再次掰开了Solo的阴唇，修长的手指轻而易举地触到了Solo最敏感的地方。

“唔——”Solo被这一下逼出了更多的热液，几乎沾湿了Christian的手掌。

模仿性交来回进入的手掌让Solo颤抖着绞紧了穴口，就在Solo即将潮吹的时候Christian突然抽出了手掌。

突然的空虚感让Solo感觉难受极了，而下一秒自己的后穴就被两根手指给冲开了。而这是Bruce退出了Solo的口腔，Solo嘴边挂着一丝粘液有些不满地看着Bruce.

Bruce吻上了Solo的嘴唇，护着他的肚子将他提起来靠在自己的身上。这时Bruce揉上了Solo柔软丰腴的胸部，现在的Solo浑身散发着性香，湿润而温顺。

“你会是个好母亲。”Bruce说着将阴茎挤进了幽穴浅浅地抽插。

身上所有的敏感点都被占有，Solo发出甜腻呻吟的同时回头向Christian索吻。就在Solo成功咬上那片薄唇的时候Christian将阴茎捅进了他的后穴，前后被填满的满足感让Solo忍不住跟着两人抽插的频率呼吸。

“进来……哈……”Solo望着Bruce还留在外面的阴茎贪心地说道。

“这是你说的。”Bruce将他的大腿分得更开，一个挺身便将阴茎头抵上了子宫口。

“啊！”Solo急促地惊叫了一声，随后便哆嗦着达到了今晚第一次潮吹。

见状Bruce退出了满是热液的阴茎拉过Solo的小手让他握着磨蹭，在Solo感觉自己的手掌快要起火的时候Bruce才射在他的手上。

而Christian还在他的后穴里来回进出，Solo感觉自己的肠道就要被装出一个阴茎的形状了。这时Bruce将头埋向了Solo的股间，他直接含住红肿的阴核用力一吸，Solo差点又一次射出潮吹液来。

这让Solo肠道一阵绞紧，Christian发出一声闷哼加快了速度。Bruce不肯放过他，灵活的舌头几乎搅起了一场狂潮。酸麻的快感从小腹向上爬，后穴的刺激也顺着后背一路上升，这几乎要将Solo淹没。

“够、够了……”Solo在第二次潮吹之后，Christian也射在了他的肠道里。

“休息吧，我们在这儿。”

这是Solo听到的最后一句话。

两个男人爱惜地为他盖上被子开始收拾东西，兄弟两人的默契无需多言，他们很快就整顿好了所有的东西。

Bruce提过皮箱而Christian抱起了用被子裹好的Solo，他们来到屋顶，Alfred已经开着直升机来接他们了。

“恕我直言，老爷。”Alfred在确认母子平安之后启动了飞机，“我一度担心Wayne家的后代国籍会是阿拉伯联合酋长国的。”

“你就不能想想孩子的名字吗？”Bruce回击道。

“我一度认为这是您的权利。”

“事实上我想好了，我们想好了。”Christian说道，他指了指Solo，Bruce，还有自己。

“我洗耳恭听。”Alfred依旧一副“不相信你会懂取名字的艺术”的样子。

“Michele，怎么样？Alf，这是不是一个好名字？”Bruce抢先说道。

“是的，老爷。”Alfred看看熟睡的Solo，“一个绝好的名字。”


End file.
